1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clip having seat portions which mate to releasably retain elongated members and more particularly to a clip which will constantly apply a bias in divergent directions to lock the elongated member therein minimizing free play and risk of accidental clip release.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art retainer clips for securing elongated members such as fluid tubes, conduits, wiring harnesses, electric wires, control cables and the like to a panel take many forms. A first type of clip features a base from which a bayonet fastener projects for insertion in a panel aperture and spaced apart resilient arms which define a seat therebetween. An example of the resilient arm-type clip is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,807 issued April 1, 1980 to Joaquin R. Llauge and comprises a pair of resilient C-shaped arms which define a set in which the elongated member is retained. The resilient nature of the arms allows them to open to admit the member and this resiliency is also relied upon to cause the arms to grip and retain the member after it has been installed.
A second type of clip features a base member having a projecting bayonet fastener, a seat for the elongated member and an integral loop of flexible material, such as plastic, which is looped around the elongated member and releasably latched to the base. A typical clip of the loop type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,163 issued Jan. 14, 1986 to Barry R.M. Barnett.
A third type of clip features a yoke of some kind having a bight portion dimensioned to hold the elongated member with the yoke then secured to the panel by a fastener.
These types of prior art clips will perform satisfactorily in some environments. However, many of these clips find application in the automotive industry where there is a virtually endless need to quickly and releasably affix many different types of elongated members in different locations such as under the hood, under the body or internally, such as in doors or in the dashboard. In the past, the primary goal of the automative manufacturer was to have a low cost clip which would permit quick installation. Thus, the bayonet of prior art clips discussed above can be quickly pushed into a receiving aperture in the panel or frame and the ability of the clip to tightly hold and retain the elongated member therein under all conditions did not receive as much attention.
However, purchasers have come to the point of demanding a quiet automobile and rattles and noises in automobiles have become a source of great concern for manufacturers. Not only must automobiles be manufactured to be initially rattle-free but they must remain totally rattle-free. Automobile manufacturers have investigated the source of rattles and it has been found that retaining clips for securing elongated members are one of the primary sources. The clips allow rattles to develop in several ways.
Most clips are made of plastic because it is low in cost, is easily moldable and remains corrosion-free. Unfortunately, an automobile in use presents a very hostile environment. The clips are subject to extremely high heat in the summer and at all times when next to the engine and exhaust systems. The clips are also subject to extreme cold in the winter. Further, the clips are subjected to extensive vibration whenever the car is driven, to severe shocks when rough roads and chuck holes are encountered, and to moisture and humidity when it rains.
The first resilient arm-type clip tends to become unreasonably flexible under high heat and humidity and its tension and rigidity declines. Further, the moisture and oil film, much of which comes from the road when it rains, lubricates the clip surfaces with the result that vibration and road shocks occurring as an automobile is run can cause the elongated member to dislodge from the clip and rattle. Reinforcing the clip arms with secondary arms or involved shapes does not prevent such dislodging under all conditions.
The second loop-type clip is also unsatisfactory because the flexibility of the loop per se, especially when hot, allows the elongated member to move relative to the panel on which it is mounted and repeatedly hits some other part of the automobile and causes noise. Further, if the elongated member does not fill the entire space within the loop, the member can rattle against the inside of the loop, especially when the loop is stiff due to cold, and creates unwanted noise.
The third yoke-type clip is also subject to becoming unduly flexible under high heat and consequently can allow the elongated member to come loose and rattle. Another disadvantage of the yoke-type clip is that it is impractical to preassemble the yoke to the elongated member. Thus, a subsupplier cannot preassemble and lock a plurality of yokes on the elongated member, such as a fuel line or wiring harness, and then ship the subassembly, to thus permit the automobile manufacturer to finally assemble by simply pushing the clips into predrilled apertures in appropriate locations in the automobile.
What is needed is a simple, low cost, reusable clip which can, if desired, be preassembled on an elongated member and locked thereon by a releasable latch and which will, when finally installed, provide constant positive bias in several diverging directions to virtually eliminate: (1) risk of accidental clip release, and (2) movement of the elongated member with or within the clip per se to eliminate rattles but which will allow quick release and reuse of the clip for service work.